


Familial Madness

by Sumnerd18



Series: Familial Madness [1]
Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic), countryhuman-fandom
Genre: Countryhuman headcanons, F/F, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Learning how to use this site, M/M, Multi, bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumnerd18/pseuds/Sumnerd18
Summary: Let's see how this chaos goes. (Extremely slow updates)
Relationships: Canada/North Korea (Anthropomorphic), Germany/Poland (Anthropomorphic), Japan/South Korea (Anthropomorphic), Russia/China (Antropomorphic), United Nations/European Union/North Atlantic Treaty Organization (Anthropomorphic), United States/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)
Series: Familial Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199156
Kudos: 1





	Familial Madness

A/N

So, before I actually write this story, I'm going to post another work essentially filled with my headcanons to these guys, and then I'll be working on this work, as well as another full of background, to try and keep this story easy to understand. Bare with me on somethings, I'm still learning how to use this site. Let's do this madness.


End file.
